Howl
by stayingtuff
Summary: Scarlett McCall, Linnie Stilinski, Alan Argent, Lincoln Martin... all of our favorite Teen Wolf characters with a little twist. (Follows basic plot of Teen Wolf, but some details are different. S01.)


_The night was dark. There was not a star in the sky, the only light came from the street lights by the side of the road and the paper - white moon. The moon was full and round, and it stood out against the sky like a splash of color on a blank canvas. Everything was still. Completely still._

 _And then the sirens came. They were loud and broke into the silence with a sharpness that was unbearable. The red and blue lights pierced the black sky, and the cars pulled up to the side of the road. Doors opened, and people in uniform stepped out. There were a ton of them, all giving each other glances and looks in some sort of silent communication. Some of them had big dogs by their side, the animals barking and whining. A woman stepped forward, her face crinkled with both age and determination. Any outsider could tell she was the leader, as she gave a sharp nod to the other officers and they followed her command._

 _They clicked on their flashlights, and stepped into the shadowy forest. The flashlights barely tore through the darkness, but the officers moved forward anyway. As the moon hung high in the sky, a desperate search began._

 ** _Scarlett_**

My eyes were heavy, my head hung low, and a sharp pain cut through my back as I tied and untied the laces of my cleats over and over again. Yet I still always lost the fight against myself. I was exhausted. I kept telling myself to go to sleep, to get some rest because I most definitely needed it, but I always lost. The other side of me, the nervous side, insisted on keeping me awake. The butterflies in my stomach were to much to bear, and I couldn't get a wink of rest with them in there. I didn't know what to do with myself. It was too late to go out and do something. My friends … well, _friend …_ was probably asleep, anyway. She was always more lucky than I was.

I knew I had to get myself to fall asleep eventually. There was _no way_ I could let myself pull off an all nighter. I absolutely needed the rest if I wanted to make the soccer team. Tomorrow was the first day of school and the tryouts, and I had been practicing all summer. All of that hard work was not going to be in vain.

I decided to get ready for bed, and then just snuggle up under the covers. Maybe if I was nice and warm, I would fall asleep. I made my way over to the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush. As I thoroughly cleaned my teeth, I studied my reflection in the mirror. Tanned skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair. Same as always. I turned to exit the bathroom and go to bed, but noticed the window wide open, a soft breeze pouring in from it. I crossed over to shut it. If I let the cold air in, Dad would probably kill me. I raise my arms to pull it down, but stop when I hear a strange sound.

I cock my head to listen again. Under the whispering wind, I hear movement, a strange shuffling noise. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I was going to go and check it out. I silently slipped into the hallway, being careful not to make any movement. I didn't want to wake my father. I peered into his bedroom. Dad was sleeping over the covers of the bed, still dressed in his doctor's clothes. I frowned, realizing that he had just passed out without even having time to relax or even get ready. He worked too hard, I thought, but he always told me it was for our own good. I sighed, and silently shut his bedroom door.

I snuck down the stairs, and made my way to the front door. Just as I stepped out, I grabbed a baseball bat leaning against the closet door. I wanted it just in case. I slowly opened the door, and stepped outside. The night was cold and quiet, and the silence mad me nervous. I held my bat closely to me, not knowing what was out there. I slowly started for they yard, holding my bat tight. I was starting to get scared now. I walked onto the wet grass in my front yard. I slowly spun around taking in everything around me. I couldn't see anything, so I didn't know what made that noise.

Until the sound of movement stopped me cold. I held still, but still managed to turn my head left and right, peering cautiously as I held the bat so tight my knuckles were white. My eyes wandered up the side of my house, but stopped when I saw a dark figure climbing the vine - wrapped trellis. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't open open. All I could do was stare with my eyes wide open in terror and shock.

Before I have any time to move, the figure broke free and came hurtling towards me. This time, I was able to let out a terrified scream. I lifted the bat, ready to swing it, until I realized who it was.

"Linnie! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You weren't answering your phone."

With her feet caught in the trellis, my best friend, Linnie Stilinski, hung in front of me. She was full of boundless energy. Even with her face turning extremely red from the blood rush and her long brown hair falling in her face, her hazel eyes managed to sparkle with amusement. She continued to talk upside down, as if it were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I know it's late, Scarlett, but you _gotta_ hear this," she explained. "I saw my mom leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Hills Department and even State Police!" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"For what?" Linnie smiled. Reaching up to pull herself free of the trellis, she landed on her feet in front of me.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." My mouth dropped. Nothing like this _ever_ happened in Beacon Hills.

"A dead body?" I asked in shock. Linnie rolled her eyes.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body!" She spastically moved her arms, trying to get her point across.

"You mean like…" I could barely say the word. I swallowed. "Murder?"

"Nobody knows yet," Linnie responded casually, "Just that it was a guy, probably in his twenties." I didn't know how she could act so calm in a situation like this. There was possibly a murderer on the loose! I looked at her like she was crazy, but then realized something.

"Wait," I said, "If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" Linnie grinned impishly.

"That's the best part," she said. Her tone worried me, "They only found _half_. The other's still out there, and _we_ are gonna find it."

I sighed. So much for getting sleep.

My forehead almost turned numb as I rested my head against the cool window of Linnie's bright blue jeep. I looked through the window, and saw the heavily wooded entranced of the Beacon Hills Preserve. I shuddered, thinking about how in just a moment, we were going to be trekking through the woods at night with a murderer out there. I sighed for about the hundredth time that car ride.

Linnie gave me an annoyed eye roll as she skidded the jeep to a stop.

"Calm down," she said, exasperated, "It's no big deal." I glared at her.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled. She gave me a sideways grin, swung her door open, and stepped out of the car. I pouted, but followed after her.

Linnie clicked on her flashlight, and we slipped through a hole in the fence that led to the woods. Linnie quickly charged ahead of me, determined to find the body before anyone else. I struggled to keep up, hurrying to catch up to her. I finally made my way next to Linnie, and we walked side by side down the hiking paths.

"Are we seriously doing this?" I asked, still a little out of breath. Linnie smirked at me.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." I crossed my arms over my chest, thinking about the soccer team.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for tryouts tomorrow." Linnie let out a snort, which made me glare at her.

"Right," she said with amusement, "because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." If it was possible, I glared even harder. I thought of last year, where my time on the soccer team was spent on the sidelines. It wasn't going to happen again.

"No," I protested indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest, "because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup." Linnie chuckled, and looked at me with a cross between sympathy and amusement. I glared at her. She had no right to laugh, she was on the soccer team last year and spent more time on the bench than me. But she still decided it made sense to find the idea of me being on first line so unbelievable.

"That's the spirit," she said in an over - cheerful tone. She was making fun of me, "Everyone deserves to have a dream, even if it's a pathetically unrealistic one." I gave her a cold stare. I loved Linnie, she was my best friend after all, but did she have to be such an asshole? Before I could say anything I would regret, I decided to change the subject. Maybe then she would be a little nicer to me.

"Just out of curiosity," I asked, "Which half of the body are we looking for, exactly?" Linnie's smirk dropped, and I knew I had her. Her already super pale skin got even whiter.

"Huh," she mused, "I didn't even think of that." I rolled my eyes, but I was a little amused with Linnie's lack of planning. I decided to question her again.

" And what if whoever killed the guy is still out there?" Linnie bit her lip and scrunched her nose. She turned to me and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Also something I didn't think about." I smirked at her, glad that it was my turn to tease her now.

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Linnie opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it. I guess she decided she had been rude enough to me already. Instead, she faced forward and started running, which made me groan. Linnie knew I had asthma, and I knew she did this just to spite me. I started running after her, and before long I could barely breathe. She stopped running, and just looked at me with a grin. I frowned at her, and pulled out my inhaler. After taking a couple gulps of air, I glared at her.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight," I said to her irritably. She just chuckled and gestured her head to the front of us, telling me I should look. I turned my head and saw police cars with flashing blue and red lights, and bright yellow police tape. Linnie and I snuck up carefully until we were hidden behind a tree right next to the tape. We scanned the scene, looking to see what was going on. Linnie nudged my side, and I turned and saw a dark black bag being zipped up by people with gloves. My eyes widened, and I swallowed. Even though I knew exactly what was in there, I tried to pretend I didn't.

"Is that the second half of the body?" I asked Linnie shakily as the officers lifted the bag into a Medical Examiner's van. I was hoping that they had found it, so we wouldn't have to go looking for it. For the first time tonight, Linnie looked uneasy. She turned to me and gave a small frown.

"No," she said softly, "They would have called of the search. Come on." Linnie beckoned for me to follow her as she retreated back into the forest to keep searching. Just as we reach the top of a small hill, Linnie gives me a look. She points behind her, and look to see a group of police officers coming our way. They would see us soon, so we would have to hide. I hop behind a bush, hoping Linnie will slide in next to me, but she has a different idea. She starts running, looking back every once in a while to make sure the police can't see her. I sigh, take a hit from my inhaler, and run after Linnie. I catch up to her, but look around in alarm as I realize we stumbled right back into the center of the crime scene. I move to hide behind a tree, hoping that Linnie will realize where she is. I see her eyes widen as she takes in the flashing lights, and she moves to hide behind a different tree. But it was too late.

Linnie is stopped by the sound of loud barking. She spins around in shock, and I peer around the tree to see four large black dogs snarling and growling at her. Linnie is so surprised, she falls backwards and lands right on her behind. The officers that the dogs belong to pull out they're guns and cock them at the ready. Linnie reaches up to shield her eyes from the flashlights shining in her face. Linnie tries to stand up, but a State Trooper stops her.

"Stay right there!" he yells at her, gun ready to shoot. I almost let out a snort. Linnie, a criminal? Yeah, right. Linnie could barely hurt a fly.

Alarmed by the yelling, a slim yet strong figure comes from under the police tape. I smile as I recognize her right away.

"Hold on, hold on," Sheriff Stilinski says, "This little delinquent belongs to me." The Sheriff reaches down for Linnie, and drags her up to her feet. Even though she looks angry at her daughter, I can still see a hint of amusement as holds Linnie by the ear.

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?" she asks Linnie with annoyance. I can tell she's trying to hide the affection in her voice.

"No…" Linnie said sheepishly, "Not the boring ones." The Sheriff frowned, and then looked over Linnie's shoulder.

"And where's your usual partner in crime?" she asked, surveying the area. My eyes widen, and I jerk back so my whole body is behind the tree.

"Who? Scarlett?" Linnie asks a little nervously, "Scarlett's home. Said she wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school." The Sheriff gave Linnie a knowing glance, as if she could tell there was something going on.

"Scarlett? You out there?" she called out, looking around for signs of movement. I stood rigid behind the tree, perfectly still and quiet. I couldn't get caught or I would never hear the end of it from Dad. The Sheriff turned back to Linnie. She was clearly still suspicious, but I guess she didn't feel like investigating much.

"All right, young lady," the Sheriff said to Linnie sternly, "I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called _invasion of privacy._ " I softly chuckled at Linnie's annoyed expression as she got escorted to the front entrance of the preserve by her mother. I then backed out my hiding place and sighed. Now I was in the woods all by myself. Of course.

I started back in the opposite direction, where Linnie and I came from. I sighed irritably. With each step I took, it was harder and harder to see. There were no more lights from the police cars and Linnie had the flashlight. It was pitch black. I just keep following the path, hoping it will lead me back to the entrance Linnie and I came from. I frowned when I reached a fork in the path. I did not remember this.

I decided to take the left, since that was the general direction we came from, when I heard something. I held still as I listened to the gentle rustling in the trees. Something was there. My eyes widen in fear, and I can feel myself loosing the ability to breath. I slowly reach into my pocket to grab my inhaler, but stop sharply when I hear more noise. An odd rumbling sound is coming from the trees. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, but start taking steps back when the furious noise of movement rises in volume and velocity. I let out a gasp as I see dozens of deer running towards me at full speed. There's fear in their eyes, as if they're running away from something. Startled, I drop my inhaler on the ground and fall. My heart is pounding as the rumbling quiets, and the deer pass away. I let out a groan as I realize I dropped my inhaler in the darkness, and know I don't know where it is. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and turn on the flashlight, guiding it over the forest floor. I can't see anything but leaves, until I let out a startled cry when I see a terrifying sight.

I shoot up in fear away from the dead body. I'm so shocked, I stumble over my own feet and fall backwards. Lucky for me, I happen to be at the top of a hill. I roll backwards painfully, brambles and twigs poking my side and scratching my face. I finally land, but gasp when I feel ice cold water all around me. I quickly stand up, now soaked from landing in the creek. I shiver, now freezing cold because of the water. I look up slowly, about to start for the hill, but gasp.

At the top of the hill, a dark figure looms over me. It's huge, and it doesn't look human. But it doesn't look animal either. It crouches in a way that looks like a cross between. It lets out a low growl, and I feel the fear coursing through me. All I'm thinking is that I need to get away.

But before I have the chance to run, the creature comes hurtling towards me. It lands on top of me, and I scream, hoping one of the police officers will hear me. But my scream is cut short in a groan of pain as I feel razor sharp teeth dig into my side. I cry out, and wriggle from underneath the creature, managing to slip out. I spring up and sprint as fast as I can towards the entrance of the preserve. I race blindly through the forest, the branches and leaves whipping my face and tearing at my clothes. But all I'm focused on is getting out of that forest.

I eventually reach a barbed wire fence that stands about a foot higher than me. I don't think as I jump onto it and start to climb over, ignoring the fact that the wires are catching onto my shirt and tearing it. I hop down to the ground, and run into the mist covered road.

Just as I stumble onto the road, I hear the blaring sound of a horn behind me. I whirl around to face an oncoming car, and gasp in shock as it swerves around me just in time. My heart is racing now, and I'm exhausted. I feel like I'm about to cry. I then remember the bite on my side, and look down to examine it.

My shirt is ripped, so the bite isn't even covered. There's dark red blood pouring out of the wound, and I wince as I look at it. It looks terrible, and I hope it doesn't get infected.

I keep on walking down the side of the road, heading home. I hope Dad didn't wake up and notice that was gone. How was I supposed to explain a bloody bite on my side, and a ripped and soaking wet shirt? Not to mention I was probably filthy from all of that falling I did.

I keep walking, but look up at the sky when I hear a sound echo through the night. It's the howling of a wolf.


End file.
